1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enclosed, three dimensional decorative displays, dioramas, and the like, and more specifically a xe2x80x9csnow globexe2x80x9d type display including powered means for actively circulating the fluid and particulate matter therein. The present active display uses magnets to agitate the fluid, thus eliminating any possibility of leakage due to a rotary shaft penetrating the display chamber. This permits a modular configuration, with various display configurations being selectively installable upon a common base unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic concept of the xe2x80x9csnow globe,xe2x80x9d i.e., a three dimensional scene enclosed by a transparent dome and containing a liquid and some particulate matter to simulate snowflakes, etc., has been known for many years. Most such devices are passive, in that no action or movement of the display occurs while the device is at rest. A person must actively move the device, as by inverting it, to cause the particulate matter to drop to the inverted upper portion, whereupon turning the device upright allows the particles to fall, and resembling a snowfall or the like.
More recently, active devices have been developed in which an electric or other motor drives a fan, propeller, or the like to circulate a fluid within the globe, thereby actively moving the particulate matter (or in some cases, only a liquid, to simulate wave action) until motor operation is terminated. However, this additional complexity leads to certain potential problems, the greatest of which is the introduction of a shaft extending between the motor and the impeller or fan which is of course immersed within the liquid contained within the dome or globe. Over a period of time, seals along the shaft wear, causing the fluid within the dome to leak, usually contaminating the motor.
In order to overcome this potential problem, a few individual have applied the principle of magnetic actuation to such snow globe devices, in which a motor rotates a magnet in a base component, with the base magnet magnetically engaging a second magnet in the bottom of the display chamber. Rotation of the base magnet by the motor, causes the display chamber magnet to rotate as well, thereby agitating the fluid within the display chamber. No mechanical communication is required between the base and the display chamber, thereby eliminating any possibility of rotating shaft leaks, etc. This principle of operation was initially developed many years ago for use in the laboratory and in industry, for mixing and stirring chemicals, medicines, etc. in open containers, rather than for use in agitating a fluid within a closed container, as in the present active display device.
A universal characteristic of such industrial magnetic mixing devices is the desire to mix all materials within the container, uniformly and completely. However, in a decorative display device which includes particulate matter therein, it is not desirable to allow the particulate matter to pass through certain areas of the device. Depending upon the size and shape of the particles, they may possibly interfere with tolerances between stationary and moving parts, and in any event, a larger number of particles are required if some considerable percentage of those particles is disposed within the agitator or impeller area of the device, where they are not visible. Moreover, the magnetic stirrers and agitators used in industry are universally removable from the container, for cleaning and reuse of the container for different substances and batches. Similarly, the containers are universally removable from the actuator bases, as the base component with its motor drive and other structure is relatively costly in comparison to the cost of the containers which may be installed thereon.
While a relatively few snow globe type devices having magnetic actuation of the contents have been developed in the past, none have provided the benefits of modular construction, in which any one of a number of different display units may be interchangeably installed atop a single base unit as desired. Moreover, none have provided means for separating particulate matter from the fluid agitation area in a liquid filled display device, nor any means for rotating or otherwise moving the display within the globe while simultaneously agitating the fluid and particles therein.
The present invention responds to these deficiencies by providing an active display having motorized base component, with the motor driving a magnetic impeller. A magnetic rotor or actuator is provided within the lower portion of the permanently sealed display component, with the magnetic impeller within the base engaging the magnetic agitator or rotor in the bottom of the display unit. This permits the display unit to be separable from the relatively costly base unit with its motor drive, with the owner being free to interchange display units depending upon the season (e.g., fall scenes with particles resembling autumn leaves, winter snow globes, holiday scenes, etc.) as desired. The use of a single base unit enables the base to incorporate any of a number of additional devices, e.g., a clock, radio or other audio device, remote actuation, etc., as desired, without the consumer being required to purchase a relatively costly base component incorporating these features, for each display globe desired.
Moreover, the present active display device may include additional moving components within the display portion, as desired. The magnetic actuation may engage an additional magnet(s) within a rotatable display floor within the display globe, causing it to rotate simultaneously with fluid agitation and particle movement. Each of the embodiments of the present display device includes a perforated bottom plate or the like between the magnetic actuator or rotor and the display portion of the display component, which prevents passage of particulate matter into the concealed portion of the device where the magnetic rotor is contained.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,020 issued on Nov. 4, 1958 to William R. Eddy et al., titled xe2x80x9cMagnetic Driven Collapsible Agitator Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes an industry or laboratory type system, employing a radially collapsible insert for removable installation within a bottle or other container having a relatively narrow neck. The Eddy et al. device teaches away from the present active display device, in that the Eddy et al. agitator is adapted for removable installation within an open container, rather than being permanently installed within a permanently sealed container, as in the present invention. Moreover, the environment of the Eddy et al. device is directed to a complete mixing of all materials within the container, and does not provide means for separating particulate matter from one area of the liquid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,689 issued on Sep. 6, 1960 to Howard L. Asp et al., titled xe2x80x9cMagnetic Stirring Bar,xe2x80x9d describes a specifically shaped magnetic bar which may be dropped into an open liquid container, and which is rotated and agitated by a magnetic drive in a separate base unit. The Asp et al. magnet includes a larger diameter central structure which serves as a pivot on the bottom of the container, regardless of the orientation of the bar within the container. The Asp et al. magnet and its intended use teaches away from the present invention, as it is not desirable in industry to separate particulate and liquid elements during mixing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,517 issued on Nov. 1, 1960 to Donald K. Harker et al., titled xe2x80x9cVessel For Tissue Culture And The Like Comprising A Magnetic Stirrer,xe2x80x9d describes a specialized container and magnetic stirrer element removably installable therein. While the Harker et al. container may be closed, it is not permanently sealed. Moreover, Harker et al. do not provide any means for separating any particulate matter within the container from the magnetic stirring element nor means for concealing the magnetic element from sight in an otherwise transparent container, which means are parts of the present active display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,913 issued on Jan. 7, 1964 to Kingdon Lane, titled xe2x80x9cLiquid Agitating Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having a base with a magnetic rotor and a removable container in which a magnetic agitator may be removably placed. While the Lane container may be sealed, as is desirable in processing photographic film, the container teaches away from any permanent sealing means, unlike the present display device. No means for separating particulate matter from the magnetic stirring element nor for rotating a portion of the display within the container, is disclosed by Lane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,855 issued on Jul. 31, 1979 to Charles E. Bender, titled xe2x80x9cMagnetic Stirrer Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes several embodiments of such an apparatus, incorporating a specially configured open container. The container includes a series of inwardly disposed ridges which engage a frame structure for the magnetic impeller, in order to keep the magnet impeller frame from rotating within the container. Another embodiment describes a collapsible device which may be removably installed through the neck of a narrow container. Bender does not disclose a permanently sealed container having a magnetic impeller permanently installed therein, nor does he disclose any means of keeping particulate matter separated from the impeller area of the container, which means are a part of the present display device. Moreover, Bender teaches away from one embodiment of the present invention, in that he provides means to keep a part of the structure from rotating, whereas in one embodiment of the present invention, a portion of the internal structure of the display is adapted to rotate by means of magnetic attraction to the magnetic rotor in the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,821 issued on Mar. 2, 1993 to Vincent K. W. Lee, titled xe2x80x9cLiquid Wave Display Ornament,xe2x80x9d describes a display device having a transparent dome containing two liquids of different specific gravities from one another. A decorative article (e.g., small plastic boat model, etc.) is placed in the container and floats between the two liquids. A magnetic actuator comprising a pair of axially rotating arms, is located in the base of the device. Rotation of the actuator arms periodically attracts and repels a diaphragm in the base of the display portion, causing it to rock and impart motion to the liquids in the display portion of the device. The Lee ornament is not modular, and the display portion cannot be separated from the base. Moreover, no means of rotating any portion of the display nor of separating particulate matter from the actuator in the display, is provided by Lee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,727 issued on May 24, 1994 to Joseph E. Murray, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cDecorative Kinetic Device,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of an active xe2x80x9csnow globexe2x80x9d type device, incorporating a wind-up motor in its base. The motor operates a shaft which extends upwardly from the base and into the bottom of the fluid chamber to rotate a centrifugal impeller, rather than using the magnetic fluid movement means of the present invention. The potential problem with leakage along the shaft, has been noted further above. This also requires that the base and the viewing globe portions be permanently affixed together; they cannot be separated from one another, as can the corresponding components of the present display device. The impeller circulates the fluid and entrained particles through a vertical riser tube, where the fluid and particles exit, with the particles falling from the riser tube adjacent the top of the transparent dome. This system requires that the particles be mixed completely with the fluid and pass through the impeller to the riser tube; they cannot be separated from the impeller means, as in the present invention. Moreover, the riser tube provides a relatively directional flow, rather than allowing the particles to circulate randomly through the interior of the globe, and detracts from the view of the interior from certain directions. The rotary shaft extends upwardly into the visible portion of the chamber, where it can rotate or oscillate a display article therein, rather than using magnetic means to move the display, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,086 issued on Jul. 25, 1995 to Jer-Fu Huang, titled xe2x80x9cRevolving And Self-Rotating Liquid-Containing Decoration,xe2x80x9d describes a magnetically driven display wherein a generally horizontal arm having magnets at each end thereof, rotates within the base portion of the device. A magnetic disk containing a display article (doll, etc.) thereon is placed within the display chamber, which is filled with liquid. Rotation of the driving magnets causes the magnetic disk and display article thereon, to rotate about the interior of the display chamber. No particulate matter is described by Huang in his decorative device, and Huang accordingly does not provide any means of circulating the fluid within the display, other than by the motion of the display article being moved around the interior of the display chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,353 issued on Apr. 15, 1997 to Tong-Kwung Lai, titled xe2x80x9cLiquid Ball Capable of Providing A Dynamic View,xe2x80x9d describes a motorized device incorporating a magnetic coupling between the drive in the base of the device, and a display article in the liquid filled upper portion of the device. No particulate matter nor means for circulating such particles through the interior of the upper portion, is disclosed by Lai. However, Lai uses a gear train to rotate various levels of the device, including the upper transparent display dome, relative to one another. This requires that the various components of the device be permanently affixed to one another. The display portion cannot be removed or interchanged with another display upon the same base component, as can the displays of the present display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,750 issued on Sep. 16, 1997 to Marc H. Segan et al., titled xe2x80x9cDecorative Article With Flake Circulating Means,xe2x80x9d describes a complex, gear driven device having a generally vertically oriented hollow, liquid filled disc with particulate matter therein. The disc is disposed at the back of the display globe, and is rotated by the gear train to circulate the liquid and particulate matter, in order to have the appearance of snow falling in the background of the scene within the globe. The gear train also rotates the scene within the globe. Segan et al. do not use any magnetic means to drive any of the components of their device, and the construction of the device does not permit viewing of the interior from all directions, whereas the present display device enables the viewer to see the interior from any direction therearound. Moreover, the base and display components of the Segan et al. device are permanently affixed together, and cannot be separated as modular units, as can the present device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,099 issued on Jan. 27, 1998 to Mark S. Nesbit et al., titled xe2x80x9cSnow Globe,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a liquid filled upper portion with a motor in the base to circulate the liquid. The liquid includes particles therein, to simulate snowflakes. The motor drive shaft extends upwardly through the base and into the bottom of the fluid filled chamber, where it rotates a propeller to drive the fluid and particles; no magnetic drive means is disclosed. Moreover, the particles are free to circulate through the propeller area, unlike the present invention where they are restricted from passing through the drive area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,976 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Shin-Ya Yang, titled xe2x80x9cDriving Mechanism Of Music Snow Drop Ball,xe2x80x9d describes a snow globe type device having the liquid and particulate matter therein circulated by an impeller powered by an electric motor installed in the base of the assembly. Yang recognizes the problems with mechanical shafts extending upwardly into a liquid filled container, and accordingly, the point of the Yang disclosure is the means used to seal the shaft to preclude liquid leakage downwardly into the working mechanism. The magnetic operation of the present device obviates any such concerns. Moreover, the present magnetic operating system permits a modular configuration, which cannot be achieved by the Yang assembly. Yang does not disclose any rotation means for the scenery within the globe, nor does he provide any means for preventing circulation of the particles through the drive area for the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,105 issued on May 25, 1999 to Giancarlo Ugolini, titled xe2x80x9cMachine For Producing Frozen Beverages,xe2x80x9d describes a mixing device having an impeller which is magnetically coupled to a drive motor on the outside of the tank. Two different embodiments are disclosed, with one having the drive and driven elements disposed axially to one another, and the other having the drive elements disposed radially to one another on opposite sides of the tank wall, with the tank wall configured to conform to the space between the drive and driven elements. No permanently closed display, modular assembly, nor means for rotating another component above the rotating mixer paddle, is disclosed by Ugolini.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,820 issued on Sep. 4, 2001 to Michael L. White et al., titled xe2x80x9cCirculating Fluid Amusement Device,xe2x80x9d describes a liquid filled xe2x80x9csnow globexe2x80x9d type device, with the globe including a plurality of small particles therein as well. The base of the device includes a motor which drives a magnetic rotor, with the bottom portion of the globe including a magnetic impeller which is driven by the rotor in the base. The magnetic impeller circulates the liquid and particles through the globe. The White et al. device is not modular; the globe is permanently affixed to the base, and cannot be removed and interchanged for a different globe, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, White et al. do not provide any means of rotating the scene within the globe nor for separating the particles from the drive impeller, each of which features are provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,457 issued on Feb. 12, 2002 to Wiliam P. Bradley, titled xe2x80x9cDecorative Article For Simulating A Snow Scene,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a transparent upper case with a figure (snowman, etc.) therein. The case is open to the ambient environment by one or more vents provided in the top panel thereof. Internal lighting is provided for the figure within the case, with corresponding wiring penetrating the wall and extending from the case. An electric motor is installed beneath the figure, and circulates air and small particles through the case to simulate a snow scene. While a screen is provided over the motor fan, the screen does not prevent the particles from passing below the floor of the scene, as does the perforated panel of the present device.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication Ser. No. 2002/000,055 published on Jan. 3, 2002 to Samuel F. Augsburger, titled xe2x80x9cMagnetic Propulsion Decorative Device,xe2x80x9d describes a snow globe type device in which a magnet is placed upon the floor of the globe, internally within the globe. Operation of a motor beneath the floor of the globe moves a magnet attached thereto, which in turn causes the free magnet within the globe to move. Movement of the magnet within the globe, stirs the particles therein to create the effect of a snowfall. Augsburger makes no statement that his device is modular, as is the present display device. Moreover, Augsburger does not provide any movement of any decorative components or scenery within the globe of his device, and does not provide any separation between the stirring or agitation magnet (the magnet within the globe) and the particulate matter within the globe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an active display device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises an active display device, in which particulate matter carried in a liquid, is circulated within a transparent container to simulate a winter snowfall or other scene. The present display device utilizes a motorized base driving a magnet and a magnetically attractive component in the bottom of the display, to agitate the liquid and particles therein.
This mechanism allows the display dome to be completely sealed, with no shafts, wiring, or other mechanical penetration of the device, thereby greatly reducing the likelihood of any leakage of the display component. This configuration also allows different displays to be placed interchangeably atop a single motorized base unit, allowing the owner of the device to select different displays for different holidays, occasions, or seasons of the year as desired. Moreover, the magnetic drive system of the present invention may be used to rotate a moving display floor or the like within the display portion of the assembly, if so desired, in addition to circulating and agitating the fluid therein. A stationary perforated plate is installed above the magnet within the bottom of the display (and beneath the display floor, if installed), with the perforated plate permitting circulation of the liquid driven by the magnetic actuator or rotor in the bottom of the display unit, while keeping particulate matter from passing beneath the bottom plate and interfering with the magnetic rotor of the agitating system.
As the single base of the device may drive any one of a number of different displays, the purchaser of the present display device need only purchase a single base unit and purchase display units for removable placement atop the base unit as desired. The base unit may thus include a variety of additional features and functions (e.g., radio, tape and/or CD player, remote actuation, etc.), as these features and functions need be purchased only once, when the single base unit is purchased.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an active display device comprising a transparent, liquid filled display unit containing freely moving particulate matter within the liquid, and automated means for circulating the fluid and particulate matter within the display.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an active display device including magnetic means for circulating the fluid, with a drive motor contained within a separate base unit and magnetic rotor or agitator contained within the display unit, with the display unit being removable from the base unit and with no mechanical interconnection between the two components.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an active display device including means for precluding passage of the particulate matter directly through the area of the rotor or agitator disposed within the bottom of the display unit.
Still another object of the invention is to provide means for magnetically moving a panel within the display unit, by driving the panel magnetically from a magnetic actuator within the base component.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.